Permanent Kill
A permanent kill is the irreversible in-character death of any individual on the server - the character has actually died, as opposed to simply being "temporarily dead" or "in-game dead", where a click will respawn them. Note that you may authorize the Permenant Kill of your own character at any time, and can claim any role-played death he or she has to be a permanent kill, even if it is not for one of these reasons. Being Eligible For a Permanent Kill Captured by SkyNET If your character has been captured by a drone and taken back to SkyNet, they can be eligible for a Permanent Kill depending on their actions up until the time of capture. Things that would make one eligible for a Permanent Kill by SkyNet include, but are not limited to, being alone in the wastes by yourself, shooting at patrolling drones unprovoked, or generally showing a lack of any sort of fear towards Skynet. Attempting to escape detainment once you are captured can also put you at risk for a Permanent Kill if you are caught. Once you are captured, what is known as a PK Timer starts up. This timer generally starts up the moment you enter SkyNET, but can be up to the discretion of the current drones on the server as well as the current administrators. The exact time for the PK Timer is calculated by taking the number of survivors on the sever (NOT players! Drones aren't included!) and subtracting it from 60. Once that timer runs out, the drones will then carry out the Permanent Kill. Execution By Tech-Com If your character has committed what could be considered crimes against humanity, such as attacking or purposely endangering TechCom encampments or personnel, murder, or treason, than you become automatically eligible for a Permanent Kill in th form of a high ranking officer ordering your execution. However, an execution for non-legitimate reasons, such as the officer preforming the execution being corrupt, than it requires two administration authorizations as per usual (see below). Suicide/Self-PKs Any character that preforms an action that involves taking his own life is automatically Permanent Killed. PKing Somebody Else/Murder In order to inflict a Permanent Kill on another character in any other fashion, be it murder or assassination, you must require two administrative auths or the authorization of the person being Perma-Killed for the kill to be 'legitimate'. The Counter-PK Rule If, by PKing another character, you are required to enter into some kind of dangerous scenario and the murdering character is killed through role-play, that character will be PKed himself, regardless of whether or not the intended murder was sucessful. Appealing a PK If you believe that a PK was unjust, you may post a thread in the PK appeal forum explaining why you think your character's Permanent Kill should be removed. Reasons Why You Should Appeal A PK *No Authorizations behind it. * * Reasons Why You Shouldn't Appeal A PK *You were attached to the character Category:Server Rules